


Ginny's Real Men

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Seduction, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is tired of all the boys she's had. She wants men. So she plots to get what she wants and her eyes are set on two Marauders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny's Real Men

**Ginny’s Real Men**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this one is a Ginny/Sirius/Remus one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

Ginny has had enough of boys. She wanted a man. She was tired of all the boy cocks she’s had over the years. They no longer satisfied her anymore. She needed a man’s cock inside her, maybe two. She looked at all who were available and chose her targets. She licked her lips as she began planning her seduction of the men she had in her sights.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It was late one night. Ginny had everything set. She strolled downstairs knowing most of the house was asleep. She was wearing the shortest shorts she had and a tiny shirt that rode up so you could see her taut tummy. It was a hot summer so it was kind of to be expected for her to have such attire on. She got to the kitchen and found Remus sitting there still reading.

 

“You’re still up Remus?” Ginny asked though she knew he would be as she had studied his patterns and knew his habits.

 

“I am, but what are you doing up Ginny?” Remus asked looking up from his book.

 

“I just came down for a drink, that’s all” Ginny said.

 

Remus nodded as he went back to his book. He didn’t notice Ginny make her way over and then got to her knees. He did notice when he felt her hands trying to get into his pants.

 

“Ginny what are you doing?” Remus panicked as he jumped away.

 

“Getting a drink silly” Ginny said in a childish giggle.

 

Remus’ heart was pounding. Before him he saw Ginny and she was no longer a little girl, but a growing young woman. But he tried to erase those thoughts though, but it was hard when Ginny knee walked over and his eyes peered down to see her cleavage. He gulped as he felt himself harden at the sight.

 

Ginny got to Remus and began at his pants again. This time Remus was too frozen to move. Ginny yanked Remus’ pants down and then his boxers. She gasped at seeing how big Remus was. He was bigger than any boy she had before. Had to be close to eight inches and so very thick.

 

 _Maybe this is a side effect of being bitten by a werewolf. Big cocks_ the petite redhead thought.

 

She rubbed her cheek against the twitching hot meat.

 

G-G-G-Ginny, you shouldn’t do this?’ Remus stuttered.

 

“But I want to, I want to suck your cock” Ginny said lustfully.

 

This got Remus even harder just hearing Ginny’s voice sound so sexy. He then groaned as Ginny’s mouth enveloped him. Ginny tried to fit as much of Remus as she could, but could only get half of in. The rest she jacked off as she worshipped what she had in her mouth with her tongue.

 

“Ginny” Remus moaned.

 

Ginny smirked and was so glad she had practiced on so many boys. It seemed to give her confidence on blowing her first man ever. She had one hand kept jacking Remus off with one hand as the other went to his heavy ball sack. She massaged his balls weighing each one, knowing that the seed in there would soon be in her mouth and pussy. Those thoughts just made her even wetter than before.

 

She kept up her sucking, bobbing and jacking her former professor off. Remus moved his head back trying to bite back the moans of pleasure wanting to escape his lips. This was so wrong, but it felt so damn right. His hips jerked instinctively against his will. Giving short thrusts in and mouth of Ginny’s talented mouth and tongue.

 

Ginny moaned as Remus began to respond. Her hand that was on Remus’ sack moved down and went into her shorts and she began to diddle her pussy. She wore no panties since she had this all planned out. She then felt Remus’ cock twitch and she knew from experience that Remus was ready to blow. He came and filled Ginny’s mouth. It was too much. She had to back off and the rest of Remus’ load coated Ginny’s face.

 

Ginny moaned as she worked Remus’ cream like it was lotion.

 

Remus just stood there at half mast staring at the little vixen. He was breathing hard from his exertion.

 

Ginny however wasn’t done. She peeled out of her wet shorts to reveal her soaking pussy to Remus. He licked his lips seeing the sight. Ginny had made sure to shave herself clean for the night. She then crawled up on the table and laid back. She spread her legs.

 

“Room for one” she quipped as she used two fingers to flip open her folds.

 

Remus couldn’t hold back. He groaned and charged forward. He slammed his entire self into Ginny’s pussy. Ginny howled as she was filled to the brim and then some. Remus was so much bigger and thicker than all the boys that had fucked her before. It felt so amazing to have a man’s cock inside her.

 

“Fuck me Remus, fuck me hard and good. I want to feel what it’s like to getting fucked by a real man” Ginny panted.

 

Remus responded by giving Ginny what she wanted, needed. He began to plunge in and out of Ginny’s lovely tight cunt. he couldn’t believe she was still so tight. He could tell Ginny wasn’t a virgin any more and probably had been around the block or so goes the muggle saying. Molly would of died in horror if she really knew what Ginny’s been up to in school between and after classes.

 

As the two lost themselves in the grandness of pleasure a figure was walking in.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Sirius Black was awake. He knew he shouldn’t be, but he was. He couldn’t sleep since his godson and his three girlfriends were over and keeping him up. He knew he shouldn’t have placed Harry’s room next to his. He’d have to remind his godson about silencing wards in the morning. This also left him depressed since his godson was having sex with three very hot witches. He had seen them when the Hogwarts Express had got into the station. On one Harry’s arm was Padma Patil the other had Cho Chang and on his back was Su Li. Three hot girls from Ravenclaw.

 

So Sirius headed downstairs hoping to get a glass of warm milk, wait out for his godson to finish, read a book or something. But what he found erased all thoughts of the night he was having.

 

On the table was Ginny, who was staying over to get away from the Burrow and its craziness. She was on her back and it looked like. Oh fucking Merlin, is that Remus? Is Remus fucking Ginny Weasley? Sirius couldn’t believe his eyes. He blinked and then rubbed his eyes, but nothing changed. He was getting hard watching Ginny getting fucked. He walked forward without a thought in mind.

 

Ginny opened her eyes and saw Sirius walk into the kitchen. Her second man was here. It was just her luck. She’d get both of them in one night. It saves her another night of seducing.

 

“Oh Sirius” she moaned.

 

This made Sirius jump and he got scared. Remus heard it too and froze.

 

“Sirius, I got an opening for that cock of yours. Fuck this end while Remus fucks me at the other end then you can switch. I am your dirty whore tonight” Ginny lustfully said as she then opened her mouth to show where she wanted Sirius to stick his cock in.

 

Sirius dropped his pajama pants he was wearing along with his boxers. He moved into Ginny’s open mouth and inserted his rod in. He groaned feeling Ginny’s hot mouth suck him off.

 

“Oh fuck” he groaned.

 

“She’s good at sucking isn’t she Padfoot?” Remus asked.

 

“Yes she is. Get back to fucking her Moony, not nice to keep our little whore waiting” Sirius said.

 

Remus nodded as he began thrusting hard into Ginny. She moaned around the cock in her mouth and caused Sirius pump in and out of her mouth. This thrilled Ginny since she was being used at both ends. It was so amazing. She could feel both Remus and Sirius shift into a rhythm of sorts. It seem like they’ve done this before with a girl. But she wasn’t sure since her mind wasn’t really in the thinking state as pleasure overload her senses.

 

Her moans were being muffled by Sirius’ meat, but she didn’t care as Remus was pounding her twat hard and fast. Good lord, she had never been this stretched before. Sirius wasn’t small by any standard at all either. He was quite thick in her mouth.

 

“Shit, Moony, switch with me I want a piece of that pussy” Sirius grunted.

 

“Almost done Padfoot” Remus growled.

 

He then let out a howl of sorts as he let out his load. Ginny felt her snatch get filled with Remus’ seed and was so glad she took a contraceptive potion as well as the spell too to be double protected. She was going to have a lot of sperm inside by the end of the night.

 

Remus pulled out letting his come ooze out of Ginny. Sirius pulled out and moved over and shoved his rod into Ginny. Ginny moaned as she was violated again. Remus moved into the position that Sirius had vacated just a little while before.

 

“Say ah Miss Weasley, time for your oral exam” Remus said with a growl.

 

Ginny opened her mouth and received Remus’ cock and began sucking on it as Sirius pummeled her pussy.

 

“Shit, she’s got a tight hole, such a fucking tight hole” Sirius groaned.

 

“That she does Padfoot, think we should do this to her every night?” Remus asked.

 

“Fuck yeah, I don’t want to let this tight hole go” Sirius said.

 

“I agree Padfoot. Her mouth is almost as good as her cunt” Remus said.

 

The two marauders fucked Ginny from either end. Sirius came dumping his load into Ginny’s cunt. he then pulled out and found a chair and sat down to rest. Remus let out a growling howl as he came. But he did something different. He pulled out of Ginny’s mouth and then jacked off releasing his seed all over Ginny’s face. He then sat down in a chair to rest.

 

Ginny laid there breathing hard, but feeling quite satisfied.

 

“Same time tomorrow night?” she asked still lying down.

 

She got two grunts meaning yes and this made her happy. She now has her men. She couldn’t wait to get more.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. I left this open for Ginny to seduce more men, but not sure if I’ll add a sequel to it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
